


A New Cheerleader

by Tarash



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Dubious Consent, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Forced Crossdressing, Gangbang, Hypnosis, Id Fic, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, straight to gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-01-28 03:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12597172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarash/pseuds/Tarash
Summary: At a college party, Eric hits on a female cheerleader, because hey, all cheerleaders are sluts, right?A football player offers Eric proof of his theory, but Eric soon learns that he's the cheerleader in this case.





	1. Chapter 1

Eric sidled up to the pretty blonde girl in the tight t-shirt that was hugging her breasts. She was leaning against the wall, sipping from her cup and watching people dance. Now was the time.

“Hey there,” he said, leaning in. “Aren’t you one of the cheerleaders from the game today?” Tonight’s party at one of the local frat houses was to celebrate the football team’s victory.

“Yeah,” she replied, glancing up at him for a moment. “Go team!” She pumped her fist in the air and gave him a cheesy grin.

His eyes flicked down to her breasts, which jiggled slightly as she moved her arm. “You’re really good at that. How about you give me a private cheer, huh?” He’d been trying to fuck a cheerleader ever since his freshman year at college. Now he’d been at college for three years, and he still hadn’t managed it.

She rolled her eyes, lowering her arm. “No, thanks.”

Eric snorted, taking a gulp from his beer. “What, you only fuck jocks? Is that it? I gotta be on the football team first?”

She gave him a glare. “Trust me, even if you were on the football team, I still wouldn’t fuck you.” She pushed away from the wall.

He grabbed her shoulder, making her turn around. He might not be as a big and buff as some of the football players, but he was well over six foot and pretty strong. “Please, you’re a cheerleader, that’s what you do.”

She shrugged his hand off. “What I do, is cheerlead, you asshole.”

“Look, everyone knows you cheerleaders are a bunch of sluts anyway,” Eric told her. “Why not fuck guys outside the football team?” 

She opened her mouth, closed it, gave him another glare and walked away.

Eric smiled to himself. She hadn’t denied it. She knew the truth. He went after her, following her into the kitchen of the frat house. It was a mess, empty bottles and cups everywhere, and piles of cardboard boxes from take-out and pizza. “Just admit it,” he said.

The cheerleader opened the fridge to grab a can of beer. “Leave me alone, asshole.”

“I will if you admit all cheerleaders are sluts,” Eric said, smirking down at her. “How many members of the football team have you fucked?”

She rolled her eyes. “Don’t believe everything you see in porn.”

“That’s not an answer,” Eric said, stepping to the right and stopping her from leaving. “Go on, admit it.”

She glared up at him, then she smiled at something behind him. “Hey, Patrick.”

“Hey.”

Eric turned to see one of the quarterbacks from the team standing in the doorway. “Hey,” he said, slightly annoyed. Great, now the cheerleader would go off with the quarterback and fuck him instead of Eric.

Patrick looked from Eric to the girl. “Something going on here?”

“No, just another guy who’s been watching too much porn and thinks all cheerleaders are sluts,” the girl said, moving to stand next to Patrick. “You know, the usual.”

“Come on,” Eric said, gesturing at her. “It’s true. It’s not just porn. Everyone knows that cheerleaders are massive sluts. I bet you and half the football team have fucked her by now.”

“Is that what you think?” Patrick asked, smiling a little.

“Of course. That’s why you have cheerleaders, right?” Eric replied. “If they’re not there for you guys to fuck afterwards, what’s the point of them?”

“Seriously?” the girl exclaimed, gesturing with her can. “Seriously?”

Patrick put a hand on her shoulder. “Go back to the party, I’ll handle this.”

She let out a huff, but left.

Eric drank from his beer, eyeing Patrick. “Come on, now that she’s gone, you can tell me. I’m right, aren’t I? They’re a bunch of sluts.”

Patrick shrugged. “Some cheerleaders are, yeah.”

Eric laughed. “I fucking knew it. Which ones?”

Patrick smiled. “Wouldn’t you rather like to find out through experience?”

“Of course!” Eric exclaimed. Finally, someone who was being helpful. “What do I do?”

Patrick walked past him and over to the fridge. He crouched down, and grabbed a green bottle from the back of the fridge. “First, you gotta drink some of our special moonshine.” He got up, grabbing an empty cup from the counter.

“What, and prove I’m worthy?” Eric asked, wandering over to Patrick. The moonshine smelled pretty strong.

Patrick hesitated before offering him the cup. “You’re sure that all cheerleaders are massive sluts who love nothing more than getting fucked by a football player?”

“Well, yeah?” Eric replied, frowning. “Or sucking their dicks. But they’re definitely massive sluts.”

Patrick smiled as he handed Eric the cup. “Let’s go and find out if that’s true,” he said. “Drink up.”

Eric took one sip and nearly spat it out. It was incredibly strong. “Holy shit,” he spluttered.

Patrick just laughed. “Come on. You want to prove you’re right or what?”

Eric pulled a face, then pinched his nose and swallowed the rest down in a couple of big gulps. He put the cup down on the counter, and shuddered. “That was fucking vile.” He turned to face Patrick, and blinked. He was already feeling a little wobbly. “Whoa, and strong.”

“Yeah, it’s the good stuff,” Patrick said. He put a hand around Eric’s shoulders. “It’ll help you relax. What’s your name?”

“Eric,” he mumbled. “Why do I need to relax?” He was gonna fuck a slutty cheerleader. Relaxing wasn’t gonna help with that.

“It’ll help you.” Patrick steered him out of the kitchen, nodding at a few other guys and girls as he moved. “You’ll need to be relaxed for all the fucking you’re gonna do.”

Well, maybe he shouldn’t be too tense or anxious about it, Eric supposed. He stumbled over the rug, and was glad for Patrick’s support. Patrick was a pretty great guy, helping him like this. He was taller than Eric, and broad like only a quarterback could be, his arm heavy around Eric’s shoulders. “Okay,” he said.

Patrick led him outside. “We just need to go somewhere else now. You can’t exactly fuck at the party, can you?”

“No,” Eric replied, nodding. There were too many people there, and the bedrooms would probably be occupied anyway. They walked down the footpath, and Eric wasn’t sure how long they kept walking for. “Where are we going?” he asked.

“Oh, some place quieter,” Patrick said. “Still on campus, don’t worry. Not all of us are part of that frat, so we live in one of the other houses.”

“Cool,” Eric said. The footpath didn’t look familiar, but then trying to remember if he had been here before meant having to think, and it was pretty difficult to think. Damn, that moonshine must’ve been pretty strong. Still, it wasn’t like fucking some slutty cheerleader required a lot of thinking. He sniggered to himself.

“Hey, let’s sit down for a moment, you seem a bit unsteady,” Patrick said, leading him over to one of the benches alongside the footpath. “You don’t wanna be too drunk when we get there, right?”

Eric shook his head and sat down next to Patrick. Patrick was being so nice, looking out for him like this. “Yeah.”

“So, how are you feeling?” Patrick asked. “Nice and relaxed?”

Eric smiled. Now that Patrick had mentioned it, he did feel pretty relaxed, his limbs heavy against the bench. “Yeah.” He tilted his head back, looking up at the stars. “Those look pretty.”

Patrick nudged him, and showed him his phone. “Have you seen this app?” he asked, showing Eric the screen with bright, swirling colours.

Eric blinked. “No. Is it new?”

“Yeah, something one of the other guys on the football team made.” He pressed a few buttons on the screen, and the swirling colours shifted into a blank and white spiral. “It helps with focus and concentration before a game. You should try it.”

“Okay,” Eric said, staring intently at the screen. He found himself leaning forward a little.

“Keep looking,” Patrick told him. “Keep looking at the centre of the screen, and relax, Eric. Just relax.”

“Yes,” Eric replied. He blinked. The screen seemed to be getting bigger and bigger. There was nothing besides the spiral and the sound of Patrick’s calm voice.

“As you look at the spiral, you find your limbs growing heavy. First your legs, moving up to your thighs, and your waist,” Patrick said. “They’re growing heavy and relaxed. Then up to your chest and shoulders and your arms. Go on, lean back and sit comfortably, Eric. That’s good.”

Eric leaned back against the bench, tilting his head back as Patrick held the phone over his head. “Pretty,” he mumbled.

“Now that your body is relaxed, you can relax your mind,” Patrick told him, sitting close. “Just relax your mind. No need to think about anything, or worry about anything. Just look at the spiral.”

“Uh huh.”

“As you look at the spiral, you are falling into a very relaxed state. You’re feeling happy and relaxed.”

“Happy,” Eric mumbled. Yes, he was feeling happy, sitting here with Patrick. This was nice.

“You’re feeling very happy and relaxed as you’re listening to me. You like listening to me, Eric. It makes you feel happy. You know what else makes you happy, Eric?”

Eric frowned slightly. His mind was a blank. He couldn’t think of anything else that made him happy. That required thinking, and he was too relaxed for that.

“Cheerleaders make you happy, Eric.”

“Yeah!” Now that Patrick had mentioned it, Eric realized he was right. Cheerleaders did make him happy.

“Remember when you said that all cheerleaders were massive sluts? That cheerleaders just love getting fucked by football players or sucking their dicks?”

“Yeah,” Eric said. “Cheerleaders are sluts.” It was obvious and everyone knew it.

“That’s right,” Patrick told him. “Cheerleaders are sluts. They love getting fucked by football players and sucking their cocks. It really turns them on. The more football players, the better.”

“Uh huh,” Eric replied, still staring at the spiral.

“The thing is, though,” Patrick told him, “is that you’re a cheerleader too, aren’t you?”

Eric blinked. “I’m a cheerleader?” That seemed wrong. He didn’t remember being a cheerleader.

“Yes, you are. You’re one of the best. You love cheering the team on. You love waving your pompoms and showing off your body in the crop top and the little skirt,” Patrick told him. “And flashing everyone your panties. You really love doing that. You love wearing pretty lace panties under your cheerleader skirt. You love the tight top. You love being a cheerleader.”

“Uh huh,” Eric said. Patrick was right. He did love being a cheerleader and wearing the uniform, cheering on the team.

“And since you’re a cheerleader, you’re a slut. You love getting fucked by the football team. The more guys, the better for a slut like you,” Patrick continued.

“Yeah.” Cheerleaders were sluts, and since he was a cheerleader, he was a big slut too. “Yeah.”

Patrick kept telling him about that, about how much Eric liked being a cheerleader and wearing the uniform, about how much he loved being a slut and how much he loved getting fucked by the football players.

Eric wasn’t sure how long they sat there, but eventually Patrick told him to count down from ten to one, and to come out of his trance.

When Eric counted to one, he blinked. He looked up at the stars and smiled. “They’re pretty,” he mumbled.

“Come on, let’s get going,” Patrick said, tugging on Eric’s arm.

Eric stood up. He didn’t remember how long they had sat there, but he remembered looking up at the stars and feeling relaxed. “Sure.” He was feeling steadier on his feet now, and walked alongside Patrick. He remembered Patrick playing in the game that afternoon. Patrick was a pretty good football player.

He felt his dick harden in his jeans, which was weird, since he hadn’t even been thinking about sex. He’d been thinking about Patrick playing football, and how Eric had cheered him on and waved his pompoms.

No, hang on, he had sat in the crowd. He didn’t have pompoms. He wasn’t a cheerleader. Although that did sound like fun, cheering the team on and wearing that cute little uniform with the short skirt.

Wait, where had that come from? He liked _looking_ at the sexy cheerleaders in those uniforms, he didn’t want to wear them. He didn’t want to wear a short skirt and flash his panties as he jumped around. In his mind’s eye he could see himself wearing the cheerleader’s uniform. The crop top flat against his chest, the skirt barely covering his ass and the lace panties underneath. His dick jerked eagerly.

Eric shook his head. He wasn’t into wearing women’s clothing and he definitely didn’t want to wear lace panties. They’d be too tight around his cock and balls. Or maybe that would good? The soft fabric against his cock and it’d be so snug and tight. Maybe it’d be nice.

“Here we are,” Patrick said, leading him up to the house.

Eric’s thoughts were still confused as they entered. He kept thinking about fucking a cheerleader, and about wearing the cheerleader’s uniform. But he didn’t want that, did he? Even if the thought of wearing panties was making his dick even harder. Where was that even coming from?

Patrick led him into a hallway. The house was dark and quiet. “The others’ll be here soon,” Patrick told Eric, opening a door to his right. “You should get ready.”

Ready for what? Eric felt Patrick push him inside. It was a small bedroom, with a single bed in the corner, a nightstand, and a wardrobe. There were no posters on the wall, or any other personal items. “Ready?” Eric asked. He sat down on the bed. He was trying to think, but it was difficult. He was here to have sex, and he had to get ready. Patrick had told him to get ready, and he liked Patrick. Patrick told him what to do.

“Yes. Take your clothes off.” Patrick smiled at him. “You can’t fuck with those clothes on, can you?”

Patrick was right, and Eric immediately began to take off his clothes, removing his shirt, shoes, socks and trousers. He hesitated when he had stripped down to his boxers. His cock was half-hard. It would be weird to let Patrick see that.

Patrick rifled through the wardrobe, and pulled out a crop top that he held up to Eric’s chest. “Hmm, I think we need a bigger one,” he said. “Just wait.”

Eric blinked. He recognised that top as part of the cheerleader’s uniform. It had their college mascot on. “Huh?”

Patrick gave him another crop top. “Put this on,” he said. “You’re a cheerleader, right? Cheerleaders wear this uniform.”

Eric held the top in his hand. The fabric was smooth and he stared down at the logo. Patrick was right. He was a cheerleader. He had to wear the uniform.

He couldn’t remember ever trying out for the squad, though, or doing a routine.

But Patrick had to be right. Of course Eric was a cheerleader.

He pulled the top over his head. It was tight around his shoulders and chest, and came down to just above his belly button. He looked down at himself, and his stomach lurched. This was wrong. He shouldn’t be wearing this. He didn’t want to wear this.

“Very good,” Patrick said, smiling down at him. He ran his hands down Eric’s chest, tugging the top down further. “A perfect fit.”

Eric smiled at him. Patrick was right, the top did fit him perfectly. His nipples poked through the thin fabric.

“Now for the skirt and the panties,” Patrick said, turning around to search through the wardrobe. “Take your boxers off, Eric. Cheerleaders don’t wear those.”

Shame-faced, Eric pulled down his boxers. Patrick was right, how could he have forgotten about that? Cheerleaders wore pretty panties. Eric had definitely seen that often enough as they tumbled and jumped.

Patrick handed him a pair of white panties with a lace trim and a small pink bow on the front. “Try these on.”

Eric did, and the panties were snug around his half-hard cock, but they fit him just right, covering his butt.

“Now, one last thing for our good little cheerleader,” Patrick said, nodding approvingly. He handed Eric the matching skirt. “Put that on too.”

Something inside Eric balked at that. A skirt? He didn’t wear skirts! He was a man, not some cheerleader slut.

“Come on, Eric,” Patrick told him. “It’s part of the uniform for a cheerleader.”

“But I’m not –”

“Yes, you are,” Patrick said firmly. “You are a cheerleader. Why else would you be wearing half the uniform, huh? You’re a cheerleader. You love being a cheerleader. You want to be a good cheerleader. Just relax.”

Something inside Eric settled. Patrick was right. Only cheerleaders wore this uniform, so obviously he was a cheerleader too. He put the pleated skirt on and tugged it down so it covered his ass.

“Very good.” Patrick stood close to him, and he tugged the skirt down too, before letting his hands slide up Eric’s thighs and over the panties. He palmed Eric’s cock.

Eric gasped and jerked his hips forward. Oh, that felt good.

“Look at that,” Patrick said, and kept stroking him through the panties. “You’re getting hard already, aren’t you? I shouldn’t be surprised, all cheerleaders are sluts.”

“Yeah.” Eric nodded, and kept pushing against Patrick’s hand. Cheerleaders were sluts, and he was a cheerleader. Therefore, he was a slut too.

“Such a good cheerleader you are,” Patrick continued, rubbing Eric’s balls. “Now, wait here and I’ll see if the team is here yet.” He pushed Eric to sit down on the bed.

Eric sat down, resting his hands on the sheets. The pleated skirt fanned out, covering his thighs. It felt a little weird, sitting down in a skirt while wearing those tight panties, but it was only right. He was a cheerleader, and this was what cheerleaders wore.

He heard Patrick talk to some people further down the hall. Male voices, from what Eric could hear. His cock hardened further. The football team?

Patrick entered the room again, bringing four other guys with him. They were all tall and broad like him, and Eric recognised them as football players. “This is the one I told you about,” Patrick said, gesturing at Eric.

Eric smiled up at the four men. His cock jerked eagerly. He was a cheerleader, so he was a slut who loved getting fucked by football players.

“From the party?” one of them asked, looking Eric up and down.

“Yeah, he was being… well, you know,” Patrick said. “So I figured I’d give him some of our moonshine and use the app on him. Worked like a charm.”

The other guy grinned. “Told you that app would work!”

“Yes, Bryan, well done on making that app.” Patrick smiled. “You can go first.”

Bryan stepped forward, and shrugged off his jacket. His tight shirt emphasised his broad chest and thick biceps. “Hey there,” he said, smiling down at Eric. “Aren’t you a pretty cheerleader?”

Eric felt his cheeks turn red. This was ridiculous. He was a man, men weren’t pretty, but he still felt pleased at the compliment. “Thanks.”

Bryan laughed, stroking Eric’s hair. “And you think all cheerleaders are sluts, right?”

“Uh huh,” Eric replied, nodding. Bryan was absolutely right about that.

Bryan pulled his hand back so he could unbuckle his belt. “Well, how about you prove that by sucking my dick?”

Eric could only stare are Bryan unbuttoned his jeans and pushed them down along with his boxers. His cock sprang out, half-hard. “What?”

“Suck my dick,” Bryan told him, moving forward. “Since you’re a cheerleader, you must be a slut.”

Eric’s hand moved to wrap around Bryan’s cock without him thinking about it. It was hard and heavy in his hand. But he didn’t like men like that. He didn’t want to suck dick.

So why did he lean forward and start licking? Eric felt confused. He was straight! He didn’t like sucking dick! But he was a cheerleader, so he had to love this. Bryan was a football player, of course he could ask Eric to suck his dick. It was what Eric was for.

“Go on, swallow it down,” Bryan told him.

Eric opened his mouth to let the cock slide inside. He had to suck dick. That was what he was for. He was a slut and these football players were allowed to fuck him if that was what they wanted.

Bryan groaned above him. “Not bad,” he said, putting his hand on the back of Eric’s head. “But I know you can do better. After all, you’re a slut, right? Sluts love sucking dick. Show me that you love it.”

Eric bobbed back and forth. Part of him did enjoy this, because sucking dick was what he loved. He was a slut, after all, a slut for football players. But another part of him insisted that this was wrong. He should be getting his cock sucked by a pretty cheerleader, not be the pretty cheerleader doing the sucking!

He glanced up at Bryan, who was smiling down at him.

“Oh yeah, that’s better,” Bryan told him. “Keep going.” He began to thrust in and out of Eric’s mouth. “You love sucking my dick. I can tell.” He thrust in deeper, forcing his dick down Eric’s throat until Eric found himself gagging around it.

He was struggling to breathe and grateful when Bryan pulled back a little. No, he didn’t want to suck dick! But another part of him was insisting that he was a slut and sluts could definitely deep-throat.

Bryan kept groaning above him and thrusting in and out, occasionally pushing in deeper. “Keep doing that,” he said, pushing Eric’s head closer. “Yeah, like that, slut. You can do it.”

Eric’s cock was hard against his panties. He did love sucking dick, after all, and like all sluts he was turned on by doing it.

Bryan’s thrust began to grow faster and faster, until Bryan pushed his cock down Eric’s throat and came.

Eric swallowed, because that was what sluts did, and looked up at Bryan as the football player pulled back. Eric wiped his mouth.

“Not bad,” Bryan told him. “But I expect better from a slut like you.”

“Hey, we’ll make sure you get plenty of practice,” Patrick told him. He gestured at one of the others to join him. “Plenty of practice at being a slut. That’s what you want, right?”

The other man pushed Eric down onto the bed, and pulled up his skirt. “Mmm, nice panties, slut,” he said, pushing Eric’s legs apart and stroking his achingly hard cock.

Eric moaned as he spread his knees wider. He wanted more. “Please.”

“You wanna take his ass, Derek?” Patrick asked, pushing Eric’s shoulders down. “Prep him first, then I’ll have him suck my cock.”

One of the other players tossed Derek a bottle of lube. “Let me just get these panties off of him first,” Derek replied. His hands wrapped around the lace panties and tugged them down.

Eric whimpered. It felt good to have his cock freed. Derek began to stroke his cock slowly. “Please!”

“Relax, slut, I’ll fuck you nice and hard,” Derek promised him, popping the bottle open. He slicked up his fingers and spread Eric’s thighs wider. “That’s how you like it, after all.”

Eric nodded, and shuddered when he felt two fingers circle his hole. Yes, he liked being fucked hard, like all sluts did. He lay there, skirt bunched up around his waist as Derek slid his fingers inside of him. It hurt a little, but Derek moved his fingers around until Eric was moaning in pleasure. It felt so good, being filled like that, feeling his hole stretch around Derek’s fingers.

“I think he’s ready,” Patrick said.

“You mean, you want him to be ready so I can fuck him and you can fuck his mouth already,” Derek grumbled, throwing the bottle to the side.

“Duh,” Patrick said. His hands ran up and down Eric’s chest, stroking him through the fabric of the crop top. “You know how much I love fucking a slutty cheerleader’s mouth.”

Derek settled between Eric’s thighs, having removed his trousers and boxers. “Remember,” he said, looking down at Eric. “You’re a slut who loves getting fucked.”

“Uh huh,” Eric replied, and felt the tip of Derek’s cock nudge against his hole. “I’m a slut.” He loved getting fucked. This was only right. They were football players and he was a cheerleader, and he was here to be fucked by them.

But despite that, Eric winced as Derek pushed his cock deeper inside of him. It hurt, and Eric whimpered in pain.

“Ah, shush, the pain’s normal. You can take it,” Derek told him, and kept pushing in deeper. “All sluts can.”

Eric nodded at that. He could take it. He was a slut, after all. He gasped when Derek’s cock slid deeper, his hole stretched wide. The tip of it was inside, and now Derek was able to push in faster. “Aah!”

“See, you’re starting to like it,” Derek told him, thrusting in deep. “Sluts like you always do.”

“Yes, yes,” Eric said, more to himself than to Derek. He had to like this. He had to love getting fucked by these football players. And, as Derek slid deeper, he did start to like it. The way Derek’s dick felt inside of him was starting to feel good. It was good to be filled up like this.

Derek began to thrust in and out. “You’re so fucking tight,” he grunted.

Eric was panting hard. “Ooh, fuck!” It was definitely feeling good when Derek thrust into him.

Patrick moved to straddle Eric’s chest. “Ah, don’t get too distracted now. Good sluts can multi-task.”

Eric opened his mouth while Patrick dealt with his own belt and trousers. He couldn’t wait for Patrick to slide his dick down his throat.

Derek kept fucking him hard, grabbing him by the back of his knees to push them up so he could slam in harder. Eric loved the sound of Derek’s flesh slapping against his own. He moaned in pleasure, and then Patrick shoved his cock inside of Eric’s mouth.

It was hard to focus on sucking Patrick’s cock while Derek was fucking him and making him feel so good. Eric’s orgasm was building, and he moaned around Patrick’s dick. He came after a particularly deep thrust from Derek. Fuck, he had never come that hard in his life!

Derek laughed. “Oh yeah, good slut, enjoying yourself!” He kept fucking Eric hard, making the feeling of bliss last longer.

Patrick wound his fingers through Eric’s hair, tugging on it. “Focus, slut. I want to come down your throat too.”

Eric tried his best, but between his post-orgasmic haze and Derek’s hard fucking, it was difficult. All he could do was lie there and let Patrick fuck his mouth.

He felt Derek’s cock twitch inside his ass, and then Derek slammed in hard and came. His come filled Eric’s ass. He pulled out slowly, lowering Eric’s legs until his feet were on the bed again.

Patrick grunted above him. “Now you can suck me off properly, slut,” he said, tugging on Eric’s hair again.

Eric moaned, pressing his tongue against Patrick’s cock and focusing on breathing through his nose. Patrick kept fucking his mouth, groaning above him.

“Good slut,” he said, panting. “Good.” His hips began to move faster and faster, and Eric could taste the pre-come.

A few thrusts later, Patrick came down his throat, groaning as he did. He pulled out, wiping his cock across Eric’s cheeks. The last few drops of come stuck to Eric’s face.

Eric lay on the bed, looking up at the five men. There were still two who hadn’t fucked him. Was he supposed to do something? Ask them to fuck his ass or mouth? But before he could say anything, they did.

“All right, get up on your feet and bend over on the bed.”

Eric did as he was told, getting up first. The skirt fell down, covering his ass and groin. He turned around, facing the bed, and bent over until his hands were resting on the sheets. He started when he felt hands on his hips.

“Nice,” one of the football players said, stroking his ass through the skirt. “You look really pretty in this skirt, you know.”

“I think that’s mostly the skirt,” Patrick commented, and the others laughed.

Eric felt his face turn red. Part of him thought that it was good that they thought he looked pretty, whether or not because it was because of the short cheerleader skirt. After all, he was a cheerleader and here to be fucked by them. The other part of him insisted that he wasn’t supposed to be pretty or wearing a skirt or getting fucked in the first place.

But he remembered how good it had felt to get fucked, and how amazing his orgasm had been, and that part was silenced quickly.

He shifted on his feet, almost impatient. Were they gonna fuck him again or not?

Slowly, the hands on his ass pulled the skirt up, exposing his bare ass to the men behind him. Fingers ran down his ass and the back of his thighs.

“Look, you can still see some of your come dribble out of his ass!”

“Just figured I’d leave you some lube,” Derek replied.

Eric’s face still felt hot at their words. Was he supposed to say anything? He remained quiet, waiting for the football players to take the lead. He heard the noise of someone unbuckling their belt, and soon after that, he felt something blunt against his asshole. Another cock.

It slipped in more easily than Derek’s, although it was thick and it hurt a little. Eric groaned as it slid deeper inside of him. It was starting to feel good already, and his cock was starting to harden.

“Yeah, you like being fucked, don’t you?” the football player said from behind him. “Of course you do. You’re a slut.”

Eric was panting now, pushing back against the cock inside of him. The hands on his hips tightened their grip, keeping him in place, and he whimpered.

“Eager little slut!”

He jerked forward when he felt a hand come down on his ass. “Hey!”

The men behind him laughed, and then the cock inside of him pushed in deeper. Eric moaned, hanging his head. He could see the pleated skirt hang down, and something inside of him twisted. It was weird to look at himself and see the skirt. It felt wrong, but it also felt like the most natural thing in the world.

He was distracted by the cock up his ass, and the slow thrusts. He pushed back again, and was rewarded with a low groan. Eric kept pushing back in a counter-rhythm to the thrusts, and he watched his skirt swing back and forth with his own movements.

“What a good, eager slut you are,” the football player who was fucking him said. “You really love this, don’t you?”

“Yes,” he moaned, closing his eyes. “Oh fuck, yes!” It felt amazing, feeling the dick slide in and out of his ass, sending pleasure up his spine. “Fuck!”

“Told you my app was a great idea,” Bryan said.

“We know,” Patrick replied. “You keep reminding us.”

Eric groaned with every thrust from the cock inside of him. He wanted more, needed more. He was gonna come again, he knew it. His arms were trembling underneath him as the man behind him kept thrusting faster and faster, his groans growing deeper.

He was about to come when the man pulled Eric’s hips back, burying his cock up Eric’s ass, and came. Eric whimpered. He was still close, but this wasn’t enough to push him over the edge. He was slapped on his ass by the football player after he pulled out.

This time, Eric could feel his come dribble out of his ass.

“My turn. About damn time.”

Eric was pushed forward onto the bed, and he got down on his hands and knees. The skirt was still pushed up, leaving his ass bare, and the man’s thick, long cock slipped inside easily. Eric whimpered, surprised at how quickly his body had got used to being fucked.

Maybe his body was meant to be fucked like this.

“Please,” he managed, desperate to come.

But the first thrusts were slow, not enough to make Eric come.

“Does our slut want more?” Bryan asked. “Does our slut love getting fucked?”

“Yes!” Eric moaned. “Yes, please! Fuck me harder!”

Whoever was fucking him listened, because the next thrust was hard and deep, making Eric moan in pleasure. Yes, yes, that was what he needed, a thick dick stretching his hole, slamming into him.

He came hard, moaning as he came all over the sheets underneath him. His arms gave out, and he landed on his elbows. “Please,” he moaned, still coming. “Please, fuck!”

“So fucking tight,” the football player behind him groaned. “Such a tight fucking slut.”

He pushed his hips back, whimpering slightly at the intense feeling now that his own orgasm had passed. It was almost too much, but he didn’t complain. Sluts didn’t complain about being fucked. They loved it too much. He loved it too much.

He groaned softly with every thrust, closing his eyes and whimpering. It didn’t hurt. It felt good.

Eventually, the guy behind him came.

Eric lay down, turning so he could look at the five football players. Patrick was smiling down at him, the other four were exchanging grins before talking quietly amongst themselves.

“That was a good first round, slut,” Patrick told him. “But I’m sure that like all true sluts, you can’t wait to get fucked again and again, and that you want to suck us off some more.”

Eric nodded, feeling the heat build inside of him. Now that Patrick had mentioned it, yes, that was exactly what he wanted.

Patrick sat down on the bed with him, running his hand up Eric’s thigh and under the skirt. “Yes, and when we’re done with you, and we still think you’re a good slut, you might get lucky and we’ll do this again.” His smile widened. “Maybe I’ll ask a few more members of the team to fuck you. I bet you’d like that.”

“Yes,” Eric replied. The more, the merrier, right? He was a slut, after all.

Patrick tugged on the skirt. “Maybe you could do a cheerleading routine for us. Wearing your cute uniform with the pretty panties, like a proper cheerleader.”

Eric nodded. Yes, he could do that. Part of him didn’t like that idea at all, of doing a routine and prancing around in the pleated skirt before a bunch of football players. But then again, they would all fuck him afterwards, and that was good. “Sure.”

After that, it was time for round two. Eric was pushed onto his back again, and Patrick fucked him hard, while one of the others used his mouth.

Eric lost track of who fucked his ass and who fucked his mouth. He even lost track of how often his ass and mouth were filled with come. He only knew that he loved it, loved being fucked and having the guys groan above him. He had three more orgasms himself, moaning eagerly as he came each time.

He was constantly being touched and stroked, the football players tugging on his skirt or pushing it up, and telling him how pretty the skirt looked on him and how good a slut he was being.

Eventually, though, the five football players were as exhausted as Eric was, and four of them left.

Patrick stayed, looking tired as well. “Sleep well, slut,” he said, leaning down to pet Eric’s hair. “I’ll see you in the morning.” He laughed. “Well, in a few hours.”

Eric nodded, crawling underneath the sheets. He definitely needed the rest.

*

When Eric woke up, he was feeling confused and dazed. His body ached, especially his ass, and he lay frozen in bed as he remembered what had happened.

Five football players had fucked him.

And he had loved it.

He had moaned and begged, and sucked their dicks.

And he had – he had worn a cheerleader uniform throughout.

Eric lifted the sheet, and blushed when he saw that he was still wearing the crop top and skirt. No! Why had he even agreed to that? He didn’t wear skirts! He didn’t get fucked!

He didn’t enjoy getting fucked by five big, strong football players!

He groaned when he felt his cock harden at the memories of how amazing that had felt. No, he didn’t like that sort of thing. He wasn’t gay and he didn’t get off to wearing skirts!

He sat up in bed, and looked around. His own clothes were gone, but a pair of white panties with a lace trim were left on the floor. Eric blushed as he remembered pulling them on last night.

He got out of bed, feeling awkward and embarrassed. Should he take the uniform off and wrap the sheets around himself? He couldn’t exactly keep wearing the uniform. He tugged the skirt down, self-conscious about his bare ass underneath. It felt weird.

The door opened behind him, and Eric whirled around. The skirt twirled with him, and he covered his groin with his hands.

Patrick stood in the doorway, smiling at him. “Hey there,” he said, looking Eric up and down. “I thought I heard something.”

“What the fuck did you to do me?” Eric demanded, getting angry. Whatever had happened, it had all been Patrick’s fault.

Patrick shrugged. “I did exactly what you wanted. I fucked you and got you to suck my dick. We just used you as the slut you are.”

“But I’m not a slut!” He wasn’t. He didn’t like guys that way.

Patrick just laughed. “Really? You were pretty eager last night.”

Eric felt his face turn red. “That was – that was – you did something to me!”

Patrick shook his head. “No, Eric, that was all you. After all, you said that all cheerleaders are massive sluts. And you definitely proved that’s true.” He smirked. “And I bet you’re an insatiable slut too.”

“No way!” he snapped, even while a part of him agreed with Patrick. “Look, you definitely did something to me. Just give me back my clothes.”

“Fine,” Patrick replied. “You can have your clothes. You can even pretend it’s all my fault. But you’ll be back soon enough, Eric. Sluts like you usually are.”

“I’m not a slut!” Eric yelled as Patrick left. “I’m not!”

Patrick returned a few minutes later, dropping Eric’s clothes at his feet. “Whatever you say, Eric.” He smiled. “Can’t wait to fuck you again.” He left the room, closing the door behind him.

Eric clenched his fists. “You can wait until hell freezes over,” he grumbled.

But as he tugged off the skirt, his cock gave an eager jerk at the thought of wearing it again while Patrick and the others fucked him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on Tumblr as http://tarasherotica.tumblr.com/


	2. Chapter 2

It had been two weeks since Eric had been fucked by five members of the football team while he was wearing a cheerleader’s uniform, and he had avoided those five men since. He had been to one of the games with some friends, and they’d all talked about how hot the cheerleaders were in their uniforms as they tumbled and cheered on the team.

Eric had joined in, but in the back of his mind, he kept thinking about how amazing it had felt to be fucked by those football players, and how good it had felt to suck them off, and how right it had felt to wear the pink and white crop top and matching pleated skirt. His dick had hardened just thinking about it. His friends hadn’t noticed, they only had eyes for the sexy girls.

Tonight, there was a party at one of the frat houses, and since a lot of those sexy cheerleaders were going, his friends would be going, and they were all expecting Eric to go too. He didn’t have a good excuse, and he couldn’t avoid parties forever, just because the last one had ended with him giving Patrick a blowjob while wearing lace panties.

He would simply avoid Patrick, and the other football players from last time, and he’d be fine.

His stomach squirmed nervously, and he told himself it wasn’t anticipation or a desire to repeat the experience. He wasn’t gay, and he didn’t want to wear skimpy skirts. He liked looking cheerleaders, he didn’t want to be one.

*

The party was all right, and Eric was constantly on the look-out for any of the five football players who had fucked him two weeks ago. They were at the party, including Patrick, their ringleader, but either they didn’t remember Eric, or they just didn’t care.

He felt relieved at that, and definitely not insulted or disappointed. He drank a few more beers to celebrate that they were ignoring him.

He leaned against one of the walls of the living room, drinking another beer and looking around to see if there were any hot girls, but there weren’t any that he wanted to fuck. He kept thinking about the sexy cheerleaders, all of whom were busy with their boyfriends or with some other guy, and about their skirts and pretty panties, and how good it felt to wear the uniform and have guys look at him, and –

He took a big gulp of his beer. Dammit, where had that thought came from? He finished his beer, and stumbled into the kitchen to get another one.

He bumped into Bryan, and he blinked up at the taller football player. “Oh, hey,” Eric mumbled. As he looked up at Bryan, he remembered the feel and taste of the guy’s cock in his mouth, and how he had swallowed Bryan’s come.

Bryan gave him a nod, then kept walking, not even giving him a second glance.

Eric scowled as he grabbed another beer from the fridge. Ugh, the arrogance of those football players! He couldn’t believe it. The least Bryan could do was acknowledge Eric’s existence. Asshole.

He wandered back into the living room, but watching Bryan laugh with Derek and Patrick just made Eric even grumpier. He finished his beer quickly, then headed to the toilet to take a quick leak before heading home.

The toilet had definitely seen better days, but at least it flushed, and Eric zipped up his hoodie before heading outside. He had only taken a few steps before someone called his name.

“Eric! Leaving so soon?”

He turned on the path. Patrick and Bryan were standing outside the frat house, beers in hand. “Oh, you do remember my name?” he replied, and kept walking. He increased his speed as he heard footsteps behind him.

“Hey, Eric, c’mon, talk to us.”

“I’m heading home,” Eric called back, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his hoodie. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and shrugged it off.

“What’s the matter?” Bryan asked, who had caught up with him. “Didn’t you like the party?”

“It was fine,” he said, coming to a halt. Patrick was on Eric’s other side. “But I got this deadline on Monday and I still need to start my essay.”

Patrick laughed. “Oh, please, but you love parties!”

“Yeah, we had so much fun at the last party,” Bryan replied, taking out his phone.

For a moment, Eric’s heart stopped at the thought of Bryan having pictures of Eric in the cheerleader costume, but instead, Bryan opened some app that showed bright, swirling colours. “Wait,” Eric said, stepping back. He had seen those colours before.

Patrick slung an arm around Eric’s shoulders. “Come on, Eric, just relax,” he said, his voice low in Eric’s ear. “You love parties.”

“Exactly,” Bryan told him, holding the phone up to Eric’s face. “You get to dance at parties, and all cheerleaders love dancing.”

Eric kept staring at the screen. The colours had been replaced by a black and white spiral. “I don’t like dancing,” he replied, and blinked.

Patrick leaned closer. “Relax, Eric. Look at the centre of the spiral, and relax. Forget about deadlines or classes. You’re a cheerleader. That’s all that matters to you.”

“All you wanna do,” Bryan told him, “is dance for us, for the football team. You wanna be a good cheerleader and cheer for us. You wanna wear the uniform and the pretty panties and give a good show, right? That’s far more important than deadlines. You want to be a good cheerleader.”

There was something wrong with what Bryan and Patrick were saying, but Eric couldn’t figure out what it was. He was feeling calm and happy and relaxed, which was better than feeling grumpy and annoyed like he had earlier. And he did want to forget about deadlines and classes. They were boring. “I’m not – not a cheerleader,” he mumbled, clinging to that thought.

“Oh, but you are!” Patrick told him, rubbing his shoulder. “Remember? You were a great cheerleader last time, Eric. Derek, Matt and Tony also agreed. You were great.”

“I was?” Eric mumbled, and started to smile. They did remember him!

“Yes, you were a great slut,” Bryan said. “Sucking us off and letting us fuck you like a good cheerleader should.” He was still holding his phone in front of Eric’s eyes, letting Eric look at the spiral. “You liked it too, didn’t you?”

“Yes,” Eric replied. He had loved it, loved the attention and getting fucked. His orgasms had been amazing.

“You wanna do it again, right?” Patrick asked. “Wear a cute cheerleader uniform, do a cheer for us, and then, if we think you’re good, we’ll fuck you again.”

“That shouldn’t be a problem,” Bryan continued, “because you’re a good cheerleader who loves dancing and doing a routine for us football players, Eric.”

“I love dancing for football players,” Eric mumbled. There was a tiny part of him that protested, but Eric felt too relaxed to worry about that. Bryan and Patrick wanted to fuck him again, but only if he did a routine for them. He could do that. After all, he was a good cheerleader.

*

Eric followed them as Bryan and Patrick walked back to their house, about fifteen minutes’ walk away from the frat house they had just left. Eric felt relaxed, and horny, and uncomfortable in his jeans and hoodie. He shouldn’t be wearing this. He should be wearing his cheerleading uniform.

“You remember which bedroom we were in last time, right?” Patrick asked, as he opened the door to the house.

Eric nodded.

“Okay, go in there and get changed,” Patrick told him. “Bryan, call the other three, I’m gonna get Eric here a couple of accessories for his routine.” He gave Eric a quick smile. “Don’t worry, we’re not expecting you to do any cartwheels or tumbling, not inside. But some nice high kicks, you should be able to do those.”

Bryan grinned at him. “And I know you’re a slut, Eric, but put on some nice panties for us. We’ll remove them later.”

“Sure.” He could do that. He went down the hallway and opened the door to his right. The room looked exactly as he remembered, a simple single bed, a nightstand, and a wardrobe. He zipped open his hoodie and shrugged it off, leaving it on the ground. He opened the wardrobe, and saw there were two shelves, each with a small pile of cheerleader tops and skirts. The bottom shelf also had a pile of panties.

Eric pulled his t-shirt over his head, dropping that on the floor too, and began rifling through the pile of crop tops to find one that would fit him. He held a few up to his chest, then found one that seemed to fit. He wasn’t sure if it was the one he had worn last time, but it was white with pink, horizontal stripes across his chest and short, pink sleeves. The college mascot was on the front, and Eric pulled the top down so it came down just above his bellybutton. He ran his hands down the fabric, smiling. Yes, this felt much better than that dumb t-shirt.

Next were the panties, and Eric removed his shoes, socks, trousers and boxers, and he picked out a couple of panties. Most of them were different shades of pink, but there were a few white ones in there, and some purple ones. Most of them were too small for him, which made Eric grumble again, but he found a nice pink pair with a white, lace trim.

He groaned when he pulled them on, loving the feeling of the panties against his skin, and how snug they held his cock and balls. He palmed himself through the panties, groaning again.

“Hey, no jerking off!”

He turned, his face red as he saw Bryan in the doorway, laughing. “I wasn’t!”

Bryan shook his head, still laughing. “I should’ve known a slut like you couldn’t keep your hands off yourself.” He moved forward, pulling slightly on the hem of Eric’s top. “There, that’s better. Now, get that skirt on. Patrick’ll be here with the rest of your outfit soon, and Derek and the others won’t be long either.”

Eric quickly turned back to the wardrobe to search through the pleated skirts. They were all the same, pink and white, and it was just a matter of finding the right size. He pulled it on, turning back to Bryan. “Tada.” He spread his arms, then put them on his hips. “Well?”

Bryan looked him up and down with a smile on his face. “Great. There’s just a few things missing… Patrick! Hurry up!”

Eric wondered what Patrick was bringing. What accessories would he need? He gasped when Patrick walked in the room. Pompoms! Of course! Duh, the most important part of his cheerleader outfit! He took them from Patrick immediately, and Patrick laughed.

“Hey, I didn’t just bring you those,” he said, holding up three pairs of pale, pink sneakers, and four pairs of white socks. “You gotta wear these too.”

Eric sat down on the bed, the skirt fanning out across his thighs. He took the socks, checking each pair to see which one would fit best, then pulled those on. They came to just below his knee, and they had a white bow at the top. “Are you sure these are socks for cheerleaders?” he asked, as Patrick handed him the sneakers.

Bryan shrugged. “Okay, so maybe those are more for schoolgirls. Who cares? They look cute on you, Eric.”

Eric snorted, and checked which pair of pink sneakers would fit. “I guess,” he replied, but felt flattered Bryan thought he looked cute. Once the sneakers were on, he grabbed the pompoms he had left on the bed, and raised his arms above his head. “Well?” he asked, twirling for Bryan and Patrick.

They shared a look, and Patrick smiled at him. “I think,” he said, “you’re one of the most enthusiastic cheerleaders I’ve ever seen. You look great, Eric. Very hot.”

“Very slutty,” Bryan added, grinning. His hands already went to his belt. “I’m sure there’s time for a quick blowjob…”

Patrick elbowed him as Eric laughed. “Keep it in your pants a little longer. The others’ll be here soon, and we haven’t told Eric what routine he should do.”

Eric lowered his arms, still holding the pompoms. “What’s the routine?”

“Oh, nothing complicated,” Patrick told him. “You know those routines where cheerleaders spell things out? Like, give me a A, give me a B, and so on?”

Eric nodded. He’d seen those plenty of times. “And the crowd calls out the letter.”

“Exactly. Well, you’re gonna spell out ‘fuck me’ for us,” Patrick told him. “Because that’s what you want, right?”

Eric felt his cock harden. “Yeah,” he said, nodding.

“And which each letter, you can do a sexy, slutty pose,” Patrick said, smiling. “And when we call out the letter, you give us a high kick.” He flipped up Eric’s skirt. “I wanna see those cute panties six times, Eric.”

“You can do that, right?” Bryan asked, smiling at him as well. “Because you’re such a good cheerleader who loves it when the footballers are looking at you, thinking about how they’re gonna fuck you, and how you’re gonna suck their cock.”

Eric nodded, almost moaning at the mental image. “Yeah,” he said, grinning. “Yeah, I love that.”

Patrick beckoned him to follow. “C’mon, let’s get to the living room and make sure you have enough space for those high kicks.”

*

By the time they had shoved the coffee table and chairs to one side, Derek, Matt and Tony had arrived, bringing beer and stronger stuff with them. Tony sat down on the couch expectantly as Eric helped Patrick shove the chair into a corner.

“Lookin’ good,” Tony said, grinning at Eric. “Mm, are we fucking him on the floor or what?”

“Not yet,” Patrick said, moving Eric so Eric was standing in the centre of the room. “Eric here is gonna do a little routine for us.” He slapped Eric on the ass. “And then we fuck him.”

Derek and Matt looked at Eric expectantly, and sat down on either side of Tony. Bryan sat on the arm of the couch, while Patrick stood behind the couch. “Go on, Eric. Give us a cheer.”

Eric smiled. He felt nervous as he held the pompoms in front of his chest. It was silly to feel nervous, because he knew he could do this. He wanted to do this. He loved their eyes on him, as they looked at him in his cute cheerleader outfit. Still, doing a cheer in front of others always made him nervous.

Wait, had he ever actually done a cheer before?

He must’ve. He was a cheerleader, of course he had done a routine in front of others.

“Ready? Okay! Gimme an F!” Eric raised both arms over his head, tilting his hips slightly.

“F!” the guys called back, and Eric did a high kick as best as he could. He didn’t manage higher than his own waist, but it didn’t matter, because Patrick grinned and the others whooped in appreciation.

“Gimme a U!” He spread his arms, shaking the pompoms as he thrust his chest forward. The next high kick, with his left leg, went a little better.

“Gimme a C!” He did a quick twirl, letting the skirt fan out around him, then did another high kick. The five guys in front of him were grinning and laughing now, and only Tony remembered to call out ‘C!’

“Gimme a K!” He put both hands on his hips, followed by a high kick.

“Fuck!” Matt yelled, and Patrick slapped his shoulder.

“Not yet,” Patrick told him. “Watch.”

“Gimme a M!” Eric thrust his arms forward, shaking the pompoms in their faces. He didn’t hear anyone say ‘M!’ but did a high kick anyway.

“Gimme an E!” He turned around, bending over until his pompoms were resting on the floor.

He stood up, turned around, feeling slightly light-headed, and did another high kick. “What does that spell?” he asked, shaking the pompoms. “Fuck me!” he yelled, raising his arms again.

The guys cheered and applauded, and Eric stood there, panting, his arms still in the air. Cheerleading was exhausting, and he hadn’t even done a very long routine.

“Well done, Eric,” Patrick said, moving from behind the couch to take the pompoms. “I’m definitely ready to fuck you now.”

Derek, Bryan, Matt and Tony all muttered their agreement, and Tony was already unbuckling his belt.

Eric smiled, still breathing fast. “That was fun!”

Patrick grinned at him. “Well, maybe next time you can do another routine for us, maybe some splits and jumps, hmm? Or more sexy poses?”

Eric nodded. “Okay.”

“For now, get down on all fours and crawl over to Tony. He really wants that blowjob.”

Eric did as he was told, crawling over and helping Tony with his belt and trousers. Tony was already hard, and Eric opened his mouth to give Tony that blowjob. He moved his head down quickly, because he was a slut and sluts loved deep-throating. He started gagging on Tony’s cock, though, but Tony didn’t seem to care.

He had one hand on the back of Eric’s head, and was moaning above him. “Mm, fuck yeah, suck my cock, you slut.”

Eric couldn’t see who was moving to kneel behind him, but he felt two hands lifting the skirt so they could pull his panties down. He smiled when he felt someone slap his ass.

“Very cute panties,” Bryan said, “but they have to come off.”

Eric moved his knees and legs to Bryan could take them off, then spread his thighs, eager to get fucked. He moaned around Tony’s cock as he felt two fingers circle his asshole, spreading lube. God, he wanted to get fucked. Wearing this outfit and doing his routine had made him hard, and the way the guys had been watching him had turned him on immensely.

Tony laughed above him. “Eager to get fucked, are you?”

He moaned, hoping Tony and the others understood him. Going by their laughter, and the way Bryan slid both fingers inside of Eric, they did.

He pushed his hips back, letting Bryan know he wanted more.

“Is it me, or is he more eager than last time?” Matt asked.

“Well, this is his second time, and we used the app again, just to make sure he was willing. I mean, it’s been two weeks,” Bryan said. “I wasn’t sure if the previous commands had worn off.”

“I don’t think they did,” Patrick said. “I mean, look at how he was acting at the party. Dude was fucking sulking because we were ignoring him.”

Eric felt his face turn red as he kept sucking off Tony. It was true, he had been sulking because Patrick and Bryan had ignored him. It was silly, because they had better things to do than deal with a cheerleader, but Eric had needed them. He had needed them to fuck him hard, like a slutty cheerleader always needed a big, hard cock in their mouth or ass.

“Poor Eric,” Bryan said, using his other hand to pat Eric’s ass. “Well, you got all the attention you wanted right now, don’t you?” He pulled his fingers out of Eric, then pressed the tip of his dick against Eric’s slick hole.

“Wait,” Tony said, panting. “I wanna come first, I’m fucking close.”

Eric increased his efforts, moving his head up and down quickly, and letting Tony thrust in and out of his mouth. Soon, Tony grunted above him, filling Eric’s mouth with come. Eric swallowed, then leaned up so Tony could move away.

Eric rested his forehead against the seat of the couch, then moaned as Bryan pushed in. “Ooh, yes!” It hurt a little, to have a dick push in after two weeks of not getting fucked, but Eric needed it. He was a slutty cheerleader, and slutty cheerleaders always needed to get fucked. “Oh fuck, yeah!”

Bryan had his hands on Eric’s hips, pushing deeper and deeper. “What a good, tight little slut you are,” he said. “Look at you, getting fucked in your cheerleader uniform.”

Eric moaned. He loved getting fucked in the uniform. He loved feeling the tight top across his chest and shoulders, loved the skirt brushing against his thighs. “Fuck me, please,” he moaned.

Bryan kept pushing deeper and deeper, until he had filled Eric up entirely, and then began to thrust in and out. His thrusts were quick and hard, and he was groaning.

Eric moaned, thrusting back. He felt one of the guys grab his hand, and he looked up to see Patrick bring Eric’s wrists to his groin.

“I wanna fuck you next,” Patrick said, looking down at Eric. “Go on. Get me hard.”

Eric blinked, then pressed his hand against Patrick’s groin. He was still wearing his trousers, and Eric began to rub him through the fabric. He could feel Patrick’s cock harden, and soon Patrick brushed his hand away to unbuckle his belt and open the buttons of his trousers.

Eric licked his lips when Patrick pushed his trousers down to reveal his big, hard cock, and he quickly wrapped his hand around it. He kept jerking Patrick off while Bryan fucked him hard, and Patrick leaned his head back, resting it against the back of the couch.

“Yeah, keep moaning for me, slut,” Patrick said, closing his eyes. “Let us know how much you love having a big dick in your ass.”

He moaned louder at Bryan’s next thrust. “Mm, I love it,” he said, his eyes on Patrick’s dick. “I love getting fucked, oh yes, harder, Bryan, please, fuck me!”

Bryan did increase his speed, his fingers digging into Eric’s hips, and he was thrusting hard and fast now. He was clearly close, and after a few quick thrusts, he shoved his dick deep inside of Eric, and groaned as he came.

Eric hadn’t come himself, and whimpered when Bryan pulled out. “Wait!” he said, when Patrick got up. “You were gonna fuck me!”

“Don’t worry, Eric,” Patrick said, and he lay down on the ground. “Just straddle me and ride me. I wanna see you bouncing on my dick like the slut you are.”

Eric nodded, quickly moving to straddle Patrick’s lap. He held up his skirt so he could wrap his hand around Patrick’s cock and line it up with his asshole. He could feel Bryan’s come still dripping out, and that made it easier to push Patrick’s cock inside of him. He gasped, pushing his hips down slowly, and releasing the skirt.

Patrick grinned up at him. “Mmm, yeah, just as hot as I thought,” he said, his hands on Eric’s thighs, his fingers playing with the pleated skirt.

Eric moaned as he sank down on Patrick’s cock. “Feels so fucking good,” he managed. He could set the pace, move his hips so he was fucking himself at the right angle, and he had a dick inside of him. Everything was perfect.

“How about you use that mouth for something better?” Matt asked, who had already unzipped his trousers and pushed them down. His cock was right next to Eric’s face. “Maybe a little blowjob while you fuck yourself, slut?”

Eric leaned to start licking Matt’s cock, but combined with moving up and down Patrick’s cock, he had trouble focusing. He wrapped one hand around the base of Matt’s cock, and started fucking himself on Patrick’s cock faster once he had taken it all up his ass. He had to roll his hips so his face wouldn’t move too much, but that was fine, because it felt pretty good.

Patrick slipped one hand up Eric’s skirt and began to jerk him off, and that made Eric moan around Matt’s cock.

“Come for me, you little slut,” Patrick told him. “You know you wanna come on my cock. You know you wanna come with another cock down your throat.”

Eric moaned again, and his free hand was taken to jerk off someone else, presumably Derek, and Eric couldn’t do more than to wrap his hand around Derek’s cock and let Derek thrust into his fist. Handling three cocks at the same time was too much, especially when he was being jerked off as well.

“We need to work on his multi-tasking,” Derek grunted, which confirmed Eric’s suspicions that he was jerking off Derek.

“Practice,” Patrick groaned. “Just gotta let Eric practise a lot. You’ll see.”

Eric moaned around Matt’s cock. Yes, he would practise, so he’d be able to handle a cock in his ass, one in his mouth and one in his hand. He wanted to be able to handle three cocks at once. A good slut would be able to do that.

Patrick tightened his fist around Eric’s dick, and sped up his movements, and soon Eric was coming, and he moaned in pleasure around Matt’s cock. He stayed in place, and Patrick kept thrusting while Eric kept sucking off Matt as best as he could.

Matt put one hand on the back of Eric’s head, keeping him in place, and started thrusting in and out, fucking Eric’s mouth.

Eric relaxed, letting him, and focused on breathing through his nose.

Matt pulled his dick out, and began jerking off furiously, grinning down at Eric. “Gonna come all over your face,” Matt groaned, aiming his cock at Eric’s face. “You like that, slut?”

“Uh huh,”  was all Eric could manage.

Matt groaned, arching his back as he came. The first streak hit Eric’s forehead, and he closed his eyes. Another streak landed on his cheek, and the third landed on his chin. He turned his head so he could start giving Derek a blowjob too, but Derek put his hand in Eric’s hair and held him a few inches away from his dick.

“Let me look at our little slut,” Derek said, moving his hands so he could tilt up Eric’s face. “Fuck, that’s hot. I wanna come on your face too.”

Patrick groaned underneath him. “It is a good look for him.”

Eric remained quiet, occasionally moaning when Patrick thrust in hard. He looked up at Derek, who was still jerking off and staring down at him. “You don’t want a blowjob?” he asked, a little confused. Surely Derek would rather get sucked off than jerk off? 

Derek laughed, and moaned. “Mmm, hear that, guys? You want to give me a blowjob, don’t you?”

Eric nodded. “Yeah!”

“All right, you can suck my dick for a bit if you want it so much.”

Eric leaned forward, taking Derek’s cock into his mouth and moving his head back and forth. Derek moaned above him, his hand still in Eric’s hair. It wasn’t long before Derek pulled him back.

“You ready for more come?” Derek asked, jerking himself off again.

“Go on,” Eric said. The come on his face had mostly dried up, and it felt weird and sticky, but as a slut, he should like getting come on his face. It did look hot.

Derek grunted as he came, his come landing on Eric’s lips and across his nose. He smiled as he looked down at Eric, and ruffled his hair. “Mmm, definitely a good look for you.”

Patrick was still groaning underneath him, fucking his ass. “Look at me, Eric.” He grinned when Eric did. “Oooh, you’re definitely a pretty cheerleader now,” he said, stroking Eric’s thighs under his skirt. “Very pretty.”

Eric found himself blushing at the compliment, and whimpered as Patrick started fucking him hard. “Ah! Ah! Yes!”

Patrick groaned at that, thrusting even faster, his cock slamming into Eric’s ass. “Gonna be doing it myself next time,” he said, looking at Eric. “Fuck yeah.” He moaned out loud, and came.

Eric shuddered as well on top of him, feeling the come inside of him. He waited for Patrick to finish, then slid off him. There was come dripping from his ass, and still some down his nose. He was kneeling on the floor, and looked around. “Okay, who’s next?”

Patrick let out a tired laugh as he sat up. “You want some more, Eric?” Eric nodded, and Patrick laughed again. “Guys, I think we’ve created a monster here.”

“Nah, just a slut.” Bryan ran his fingers through Eric’s hair, petting him. “I’ll take another turn, Eric, since you’re offering.”

Eric wasn’t sure how long he spent in the living room, on his back on the floor or on the couch or bent over the coffee table, getting fucked and sucking off the guys. They came on his face a few more times, or on his stomach, and when the other guys were finally satisfied, Patrick helped him to bed in the room Eric had used for getting changed in earlier.

“I need a shower,” Eric muttered, sitting on the bed and removing the pink sneakers. “Ugh. I got come all over me!”

“We’ll get you cleaned up tomorrow,” Patrick told him, as he pulled the blankets over Eric. “Come on, waking up with a face covered in come is just what a good, slutty cheerleader does, right?”

“I suppose so,” Eric mumbled. Patrick was right. Sluts didn’t get cleaned up. He closed his eyes, feeling exhausted but very much satisfied. He had come a lot that evening, and had loved every second of it.

The next morning, Eric woke up feeling sore all over, especially in his ass. When he frowned, he realised there was something sticky on his face. He touched his cheek, and the smell hit him along with the memories of last night.

He dimly remembered prancing around in the cheerleader uniform that, from what he could feel under the blankets, he was still wearing.

He could vaguely remember sucking off the guys, and getting fucked, and moaning in pleasure. He could remember coming, and the guys coming on his face. He could remember how good it had all felt.

“Oh no, no, fucking hell, no,” he muttered, pulling the sheet over his head, as if that could make it go away. “I didn’t do that.”

He closed his eyes, and more memories returned. The feeling of hands on his body, the way a cock would slide up his ass or in his mouth. The moans, the heat, the desire… the pleasure.

He groaned as he felt his cock harden under the stupid pink and white pleated skirt. He wanted to jerk off, but he resisted the urge. He couldn’t give in and think about what had happened. It would only make it more difficult to resist Patrick next time. Because he definitely wanted to resist. He wasn’t a cheerleader slut, after all, and he didn’t want Patrick and his four friends to fuck him.

His cock, though, jerked eagerly at the thought of being used like last night again, and Eric let out another groan.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on Tumblr as http://tarasherotica.tumblr.com/


End file.
